bananaislandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galley
The Galley is an old ruined house in the Organisation's territory that is used to house some of its members and ocasional guests. Two to three members live in the house permanently and are responsible for the house and the tenants. Plan A: ''' The main door to the house. '''B: The back door leds to a narrow alley. 1: '''Mainroom. The room is equiped with a table, a stove and some chairs. '''2: '''Sleeping room. A room with some bedrolls and small chests, used mainly by the members of the organistion that stay in the house. '''3: '''The pantry. This room is used for storing all kinds of goods. A secret detachable plank on the ceiling leads to area 7. '''4: '''An empty room, used by guests. '''5: '''An empty common room, used by guest and sometimes for gambling '''6: This bedroom is actually equiped with a bed and cabinet and is reserved for special occasions. '''7: '''Secret room. This small space is only reachable via the pantry (3). It is used to store anything illegal and mainly weapons. A few weapons re attached upon the movable planks that leads into the area for easy access. Regulars '''Paulie - '''Paulie is not a member of the organisation. He is small in stature, in his fourties and misses his left hand. He is a beggar and sees a lot of the city, while people do not pay to much attention to him. Over the years he has brought the organisation a lot of useful information and sometimes operates as a lookout. He is shy and jumpy by nature. '''Dodger - '''Dodger is a young kid that might some time join the organisation as a full member. He is currently a street thief that has been allowed to stay in the galley in exchange for information that he might come across. '''Arthur Sobers - '''Arthur Sober is not a member of the organisation. He is in fact a slave, belonging to a rich merchant. He has been visiting the galley for a few months now and has been seen discussing with the organisation's brothel people. No information has been passed to lower ranking ranking members but Arthur has been allowed to use the galley when he needs. Rumour has it that he negotiates for prostitutes to visit his master. He probably has the complete trust of his master, since he is allowed to roam the city so freely. He has earned the admiration of the other tenants since he never fails to bring to the galley whatever he manages to snatch from his master's household. '''Betty and Annabel - '''Betty and Annabel are a couple of very sick prostitutes that the brothel cannot use anymore. They are still protected by the organisation and have been allowed to stay in the Galley. They have been known to leave the Galley accompanied by Arthur Sobers. They live in room 4 and they are generally being avoided due to their illness. Betty is blind while Annabel still has her left eye, though her condition is deterriorating